This invention relates to a hand held camera mount which is typically used for mounting on the shoulder of the operator of the camera. Generally, the term “hand-held” refers to the device used to hold a film camera steady on the shoulder of the camera operator. The majority of the weight of the film camera is then supported by the shoulder. The unit may have mounted thereon a shoulder pad which serves to reduce stress on the shoulder from the camera body. This shoulder pad is preferably in a fixed position and a few allow the pad to compress to better fit the shoulder. The shoulder pad is connected to the main body of the “hand-held” unit, which may be attached to the bottom of any ARRI film or other camera. The make of the film camera is not important because most are interchangeable. Protruding from the front of the hand held unit are handgrips, attached by stalks to the unit. These protrude forward of the body so that the camera operator can support the front end of the weight of the camera with his hands. These handles are also used to guide the location of the lens of the film camera.